Computers and other electronic devices generally include memory, such as single in-line memory modules (SIMMs) or dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs). Unfortunately, the memory can generate a significant amount of heat during operation, thereby affecting the performance and life of the memory. Existing computers employ fans and other cooling solutions, which consume a considerable amount of space and/or fail to adequately cool the memory. A prevalent practice is to increase the number and flow rate of fans in a system, which unfortunately increases the acoustic noise and power consumption in the system. In addition, many cooling solutions substantially increase the normal footprint or form factor of the memory, thereby complicating the placement of the memory in certain systems (e.g., laptops, servers, etc.). In many systems, space is simply not available to accommodate these cooling solutions. For example, the cooling solution may protrude substantially above the top of a SIMM or DIMM, thereby preventing use of the memory module in a dense system, e.g., laptop or server, in which space is not available. The increasing power levels and densities of servers, laptops, and other systems also decrease the effectiveness of current cooling techniques.